


Angel

by watercolormoonsalt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dancer Hinata Shouyou, Dancer Kageyama Tobio, Don't count on it tho, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, How Do I Tag, I think thats it???, Kageyama has anxiety, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Oh wait, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, Sawamura Daichi is a Good Boyfriend, Sugawara Koushi is a Good Friend, Theres a little side stroy for all my daisuga whores, anxious but precious boy, awesome those are nice tags, bonk go to dumbass jail, i mean we all knew that, i still don't know how to tag, in a different universe where they all were in highschool together but didn't play volleyball??, kageyama and hinata are dancers, kenma oikawa hinata and suga are all best friends, no beta we die like men, suga and kenma are hinata's childhood friends, uhhh epilogue coming soon wink wonk, umm kageyama dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watercolormoonsalt/pseuds/watercolormoonsalt
Summary: Hinata will always be Kageyama's angelor: a pre-marriage argument goes wrong
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Angel

**Author's Note:**

> *Notes: I just wanted to write some Haikyuu since many of the ideas I came up with are still either being developed or WIPs. I’ve been listening to Angel by Chanmina on repeat and honestly the song is so beautiful and sad that I just wanted to write something based on it. This one shot pretty much follows the MV, but of course I took some creative liberty. If you want to listen while reading, I’ll leave a link here. This is angst with a happy ending about kagehina’s relationship. FULL DISCLOSURE- I have not read the entirety of the manga, so I would like this to be set in a bit of a different universe. I reference Hinata and Kageyama being dancers, but that is mostly for the sake of plot. Thanks for reading <3.  
> The song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fOUfYU2NEJU  
> *

Hinata sniffled as he wrote the note down. _You’re gonna miss me, Idiot._ His bags were already packed in the bedroom. Just the night before, Kageyama and him had gotten into a huge argument over something stupid. Kageyama had left the apartment in a fit of anger, telling Hinata that they were over and to leave before he came back. Hinata stuck the note to the fridge, before smiling bittersweetly, recalling the feeling of Kageyama’s arms around him. They both loved dancing around and fooling around in their shared house. Suddenly, he was imagining Kageyama with him, dancing. He giggled, playing around with his imaginary love, running through the house and bouncing on the couch. He eventually got tired, and remembered Kageyama wasn’t here. He sagged down into the couch. He looked at his hand, the engagement ring still shining brightly on his finger. He sighed, remembering the night Kageyama changed his life for the better.

_Kageyama and Hinata had been dating for 3 years and today was their anniversary. Kageyama had set up a nice date in the backyard pool for both of them. Rose petals scattered over the surface, candles and the LED Lights set to red. Hinata came home and smiled widely at the sight of Kageyama holding roses. “Kags… You didn’t have to-” “I wanted to.” Hinata took the roses with a giggle, putting them in a vase. Kageyama kissed his cheek. Go change into your swimsuit and meet me in the pool.” Hinata was a bit confused, but didn’t refuse and went off to change. Kageyama grabbed the ring box and hid it under a towel out back. He got into the pool and soon, Hinata joined him, clinging to him with a giggle. They played games, playing around and bickering like usual, before Hinata got tired and pulled himself out of the water to sit on the edge and rest. Kageyama stayed in the pool, standing between his legs. Hinata smiled down at him, cupping his cheek. “Thanks for this Kageyama. This is really special.” Kageyama smiled, kissing his thigh. “Anything for you. Hey, close your eyes. And don’t open them till I tell you.” “Huh? Okay.” Hinata did as he was told. Kageyama got out of the pool as well, running over to the hidden box before kneeling behind Hinata and opening the box. “Okay open your eyes and turn around." Hinata giggled, doing just that and when his eyes fell on the sight before him he gasped. His eyes flicked between the ring and Kageyama’s face, covering his mouth with a shaking hand as tears filled his eyes and spilled over. “Hinata...we’ve been together for 3 years, and I feel like I want us to be together forever. You know I’m not good with putting my feelings into words, but I love you. And I know I will keep loving you for eternity. So...will you marry me?” Hinata cried out and scrambled over, scraping his knees on the floor around the pool, tackling Kageyama. “YES!! YES!! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!!!” He screamed out before kissing Kageyama deeply._

Hinata leaned back into the couch, pain filling him at the thought of the memory. He got up, getting his bags from the bedroom and setting them in front of the door. He took off his engagement ring, and set it on the counter where Kageyama would see it. He had already texted Sugawara to ask if he could stay there until he found somewhere to stay, and of course, Suga told him he could stay as long as he needed. Hinata took one look around the house, tears filling his eyes. He sniffled and blinked them back, grabbing his bags and rushing down to his car. He drove away from his love, and could only hope that this was what Kageyama truly wanted. When he reached Suga’s place, he turned off his phone, and proceeded to cry it all out on Suga’s shoulder.

_Kageyama looked across the table at Hinata. He was picking at his food, staring off into space. He had been like this for a few days, looking off sadly and looking lonely. Everytime Kageyama asked what was wrong, he would snap out of it and smile, saying he was fine. It slowly increased as the date of their wedding approached. Kageyama couldn’t help but think he was getting cold feet. “Hinata.” Hinata snapped out of it and smiled up at Kageyama. “You’ve barely eaten anything...are you sure you’re okay?” Hinata blinked and looked down at his plate in surprise. “A-ah….I didn’t realize.” He started to eat a bit more. Kageyama sighed. “Hinata, will you please just tell me what's wrong? I know you’re not okay.” Hinata huffed and looked away. “I am okay, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kageyama growled and stood up. “You know exactly what I’m talking about! You keep staring off, you look so sad, why won’t you just talk to me??” Hinata grumbled, “You don’t have to know everything that happens to me, y’know.” Kageyama stood up straight, expression going blank. “I just want to help, but apparently you can handle it yourself.” Hinata rolled his eyes. “You’re making a big deal out of nothing-” “It's not nothing if it's making you upset.” Hinata kept looking away. Kageyama stayed silent, until….”Are you doubting your decision to marry me?” Hinata’s eyes widened and he looked up at Kageyama. “W-what? No!” This reaction, to Kageyama, affirmed his suspicions. “I see.” He looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. “If that's the case, why won’t you tell me?” Hinata stuttered, unsure of what to say. “I see how it is.” He rushed to the front door, Hinata hot on his heels. He grabbed his keys and his coat. “We’re over. I want you gone by the time I come back.” He quietly grunted. Hinata gasped. “Kage- no-” The door slammed shut. Kageyama knew he was being stupid._ **I should go back.** _He kept walking._ **He won’t leave you.** _He was doubting his decision._ **You’re being stupid.** _I know._

Kageyama trudged back to the apartment, fully prepared to sit down and talk with Hinata, and what was going on. He opened the door and closed it behind him. “Hinata? Baby?” He called out. Silence, he must be really upset. Kageyama sighed and took off his coat, shuffling into the kitchen to get a glass of water but he froze in his tracks when he saw Hinata’s engagement ring on the counter. Panic filled him like a dark wave and he ran to the bedroom, looking for anything, something, a clue that Hinata was just playing a cruel joke on him. Nothing. His clothes and things were all gone. Kageyama sat down on the bed in disbelief. Shock settled like another dark wave and he went back to the kitchen, picking up the ring and staring. A sob rose in him. He sank to his knees in front of the fridge, and he cried for what seemed like eternity. In reality, it was only for a few hours. And even there, he stayed in front of the fridge, frozen and staring blankly. A sticky note fell from the fridge and he turned to read it. **“You’re gonna miss me, Idiot.”** Kageyama closed his eyes. _I already miss you._

Hinata sat by the window in Sugawara’s apartment. Of course, Suga wasn’t there 24/7 to be with him, he had work. So Hinata was alone, with Suga’s quiet dog Momo. Hinata had the urge to dance, so he moved somethings to the side and put on some music, just letting his body move. It was the first time of many that he would be dancing alone, so he had to get used to it. After about an hour, he slumped to the ground exhausted. The music coming from his phone was interrupted by a notification tone. He turned over onto his stomach and grabbed his phone. “Cuties group chat”

Oikawa: Sho-chan! Are you coming over today to help with the surprise?

Suga: Something happened between Hinata and Kageyama. Leave him alone for today.

Kenma: Do you want me to come over Shoyo?

Oikawa: Do you mind if I come too?

Hinata sighed.

Shoyo: Sure. I’m at Sugawara-san’s place. And ofc I don’t mind Oikawa-san.

Kenma: I’m on my way. Oikawa, I’ll pick you up in 5.

Oikawa: Okay!

Suga: I’ll be there after my shift with snacks and ice cream.

Hinata smiled. He really did have some amazing friends. When Kenma and Oikawa arrived, they didn’t ask questions, they just sat down with Hinata and Kenma pulled out his switch. “Animal Crossing?” Hinata smiled brightly, leaning on Kenma’s shoulder to watch as he played while Oikawa set up his huge box of makeup and outfits for pictures later. At 6, Suga came in to see Oikawa doing Hinata’s makeup while soft lofi played through Kenma’s bluetooth speakers. Kenma was lying next to the two doing makeup, with his already done and in a cute outfit. Oikawa looked up from his job of blending pink and orange together on Hinata’s eyelids and smiled gently at Suga. “Suga-chan! You’re just in time. Sit, sit.” He continued blending the eyeshadow till it was seamless ombre. Then he pulled out the eyeliner. Kenma sat up, looking through the plastic bags of snacks Suga brought, quickly getting up and putting the ice cream in the fridge, before pulling out a bag of honey butter chips, Hinata’s favorite. He waited till Oikawa finished the liner on one side. “Shoyo. Open your mouth.” He put a chip in and Hinata hummed happily, chewing like a little chipmunk. Affection and fondness filled the other three’s eyes.

Oikawa quickly finished up Shoyo’s makeup, finishing it with a slightly pink tinted gloss on his lips. Kenma grabbed his hands to help him find a cute outfit to wear. Oikawa motioned Suga over. “C’mere Suga-chan. I’ll do yours too.” In the end, they all were extremely dolled up and ready to take pictures to post everywhere before collapsing on the couch to watch sad movies and eat ice cream. “Do you wanna take pictures by the beach? The ocean will make a nice background.” Suga suggested since there was a short walking path to the private beach he bought with the house. Oikawa hummed happily. “Absolutely, lets go.” Hinata bit his lip, following the others to the ocean. As he watched the waves ebb and flow, he felt tears come and desperately tried not to ruin Oikawa’s hard work. He turned around for the pictures and as soon as Suga said they were posted, he finally let them fall. His friends said nothing, Kenma came over, holding his face and gently wiping his tears stained with mascara and eyeliner away before kissing his nose. “Let it go, Shoyo.” And he hugged him. The other two surrounded the both of them, and when Hinata stopped crying, he was surrounded by his best friends and warmth. 

Kageyama couldn’t fall asleep, his bed far too cold and empty. He sighed opening his phone to all the texts he sent to Hinata, all unread. Almost 40 texts now. He opened his groupchat with the boyfriends of all Hinata’s best friends, Except Daichi. He had broken up with Suga a while ago. 

“Groomsmen OWO” (obviously set by Kuroo)

Kageyama: Guys. I fucked up. Big time.

Kuroo: I figured. Kenma is staying over at Suga’s with his outfits and switch.

Iwaizumi: Yeah, Oikawa went over too, with his makeup.

Daichi: Do you want to talk, Kageyama?

Kageyama: Yeah. Can one of you come over?

Daichi: I’m on my way. Kuroo, Iwaizumi, you can sleep, I’ll help Kageyama out.

Kuroo: Got it.

Iwaizumi: Okay. Text us if you need help.

Kageyama sighed and got out of bed to wait for Daichi. When he heard the knock, he opened the door and Daichi came in. “Let sit down and talk for a bit, Kageyama.” They sat down in the living room. “Tell me what happened.” He sighed. “Short version: I got anxious and argued with Hinata. I thought he was getting cold feet. I got angry because he wouldn’t talk to me, so I said that we were over and left. When I came back after cooling off, he was gone and his ring was on the counter.” Daichi sighed deeply, “That’s a lot.” He tilted his head back, gazing at the ceiling. “Y’know...I broke up with Suga for almost the same reason. I’ve always been good friends with Yui, and that’s all it ever was and ever will be. But Suga….was insecure about it for a long time. And he never told me. He would refuse my kisses and other things, and I started to think he was falling out of love with me. We argued, he still didn’t tell me and I left. Just like you. We broke up, and two months later he finally told me. I wanted to get back with him, but he said he didn’t think he could handle it again, so I left him alone.” Kageyama blinked, he had never heard the whole story, and now that he did, he didn’t ever want Hinata to leave him like that. “I still miss him more and more every day, Suga was my first love and he will always be on my mind, I don’t think I could fall in love with anyone else, and he’s moved on. So I’ll be lonely for a long time, likely till I die.” He chuckled bitterly. “I bet you’re wondering why I told you all of this. Truth is, Kageyama. I took care of all of you for four years in highschool. I feel like I watched you grow at least a little bit. I watched you fall in love with Hinata and I watched Hinata fall in love with you.” He finally lowered his head to make eye contact with Kageyama, unshed tears shining in his eyes. “I don’t want you to ever make the same mistake I did.”

Eventually Hinata had to face the music. He had been at Suga’s house for five days, and his phone had been buzzing with text messages from Kageyama. He sighed and mentally prepared himself to read them. 

“Kags <3”

Kags: Hinata. I didn’t mean what I said. Please come back.

Kags: Hinata please.

Kags: I nee dyou.

Kags: Imiss you somuch.

Kags: Im crying please answer

Kags: It's been a day, please answer me at least.

Kags: I can’t sleep without you.

Kags: Can you at least tell me you’re okay?

Kags: I still want to marry you.

Kags: I love you.

More text messages of the same idea went on for ages. Hinata sighed and then smiled. If only he had read these sooner, He would have been spared so much pain. He finally texted back.

Sho: I love you.

Kags: Oh my god Hinata. Are you okay??

Sho: I’m fine. I’ll be home soon.  
Kags: Oh of course, I’ll wait for you. We really need to talk. I love you so much.   
Sho: I know. I love you too. I’m on my way.

Kags: See you soon, angel.

A few months later, and Hinata was getting ready for the wedding ceremony. He was dressed in a white suit, and later would be changing into a cute peachy-orange dress for the reception. Oikawa was doing his make up of course, and Suga was his best man, Kenma was his stylist and all three of them were in his bridal party of course. He opened his eyes when Oikawa started brushing blush across his cheeks. “Not that you need it, you’re glowing.” Suga smiled from over his shoulder. “You look beautiful, Shoyo.” Kenma sighed. “Hurry, we need to get him into his suit before he sweats it all off.” Oikawa sighed. “Got it, it’s just the lips now.” He wiped a bit of the lip balm from earlier off, and applied a red tint to his lips. “There, all done, now go get changed before Kenma has a panic attack.” Kenma huffed. “I will not have a panic attack-” Suga joined in on the teasing. “Deep breaths, Kenma.” He groaned. Hinata giggled, getting up to change.

Kageyama was sweating bullets as he walked down to where the ceremony would take place. Of course, all of the “Groomsmen OWO” were his groomsmen, and Daichi was his best man, and they were all already there. He sighed softly, trying to calm down. All the guests had been seated, except for Hinata’s father. All the groomsmen and bridal party were standing at the ready, and Natsu (the flower girl) Was ready by the door. Everything was fine, everything would have to be fine. The organ started and Kageyama jumped slightly before calming down, he looked towards the doors and Hinata walked in, arm around his father’s elbow. He had a veil over his head, so Kageyama couldn’t see him, but he just knew he looked beautiful. When he finally stood in front of him, Kageyama couldn’t stop the floodgates from opening. Hinata cooed and wiped his tears away, before the actual ceremony began. It went without a hitch, both of them remembering their vows, and of course, the fairytale kiss to tie it all up. Hinata giggled as they were showered in flower petals, after they broke the kiss and he hugged Kageyama tightly. “I love you.” “I love you too, angel.”


	2. A Side Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisuga get their shit together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short thing about daisuga getting back together

At the reception, everyone was much too happy and in a celebratory mood to notice the weird tension between Daichi and Suga. Everyone but Kenma and Kuroo, of course, the two having sharp eyes as always. Kenma turned into Kuroo’s chest a little more. “You see that?” “The tension between the exes? Yeah.” Kenma sighed, letting Kuroo hold him close for once (without a fight). “They’re being dumb, should we help?” Kuroo hummed. “Shouldn’t we let them figure it out?” “Not reveal the pining situation, just a tiny little push.” Kenma reasoned. Kuroo kissed his head. “Yeah, okay. I’ve got Daichi, you’ll get Sugawara?” Kenma rolled his eyes. “Of course. I’ll meet you back here later.” The love had been contagious to everyone, including Kenma, so he left Kuroo with a kiss on the cheek, Kuroo smiling widely, almost in disbelief. 

Kenma approached Suga gently. “Hey Suga. How are you feeling?” Suga hummed, looking over the reception party with cautious eyes. “As good as I’ll ever be.” Kenma hummed. “Y’know….Daichi wants to talk to yo-” “This is Hinata’s day, we can talk later.” Kenma sighed deeply, “You know that will never happen. You can find your own happiness without ruining Hinata’s. You can alway tell everyone later.” Suga sighed, looking down. “ I miss him, Kenma.” Kenma nodded. “I know. I've known since that night when you cried over your old pictures at 2am. You thought no one was awake, but I was. Please, Suga, be happy.” Suga smiled at him. “Can I hug you?” Kenma sighed, but nodded. “Just this once.”

Kuroo bumped shoulders with Daichi gently, smirking. “Hey.” Daichi hummed, distracted. Kuroo poked the back of his head. “Suga wants to talk to you.” Daichi stiffened up, surprised. “A-are you sure?” Kuroo nodded. “Yep. Kenma spoke to him earlier, you should go talk.” Daichi looked down, almost disappointed in himself. “What if I mess up again?” Kuroo snorted. “There no way you could fuck this up more, Dai. Just take the risk, okay?” Daichi looked at Kuroo carefully. “I feel like you’re setting me up or something.” Kuroo sighed and punched his shoulder gently. “Not setting you up...just...pushing you in the right direction.” Daichi nodded. Kenma looked over his shoulder at Kuroo and nodded, sending Suga outside to the garden of the venue. Kuroo grinned. “Go. He’s waiting in the garden.” Daichi grinned gratefully. “Thanks, Kuroo.”

Suga sat down by the fountain, waiting for Daichi, thinking about what to say. Daichi joined him shortly, sitting next to him, a foot away. Suga inwardly wishes he would come closer. “How have you been?” Suga chuckled. “Dai. We’ve known each other for years. You don’t need to make small talk.” Daichi sighed deeply looking up at the dark sky. “How else am I supposed to start this conversation?” Suga opened his mouth to talk, but Daichi went first. “I miss you. A lot. I made a mistake, it was all my fault from the beginning and I understand why you didn’t want to get back together, but I miss talking to you and kissing you and just being with you. We don’t have to get back together, because I know you probably don’t want to, but I just needed you to know.” Suga sighed softly. “Now you’re gonna let me talk, and not interrupt, okay?” Daichi nodded. “I forgave you a long time, after all, it was my insecurity that started all of this.” Daichi, frowned, wanting to interrupt, but he respected Suga and stayed quiet. “But don’t assume I don’t want to be with you. I miss you, of course I do.” Suga sighed through his nose, closing his eyes. “I spent a lot of nights regretting my decision to stay away from you, I cried myself to sleep a lot. My pride didn’t let me crawl back to you.” Suga absently drew a circle on the fountain edge with his finger. “I had amazing friends. They helped me a lot but I never really got over you. I’d really like for us to try again, if you’ll have me again.” Daichi waited a moment before speaking. “Yes. Absolutely, I need you.” Suga giggled when daichi snuggled into his neck like a puppy. “Can I move back in?” Suga rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. The house is too empty and lonely without you.” If anyone noticed Suga and Daichi coming back to the reception holding hands, no one said anything. And if anyone noticed them making out in a corner, no one said anything then either.

**Author's Note:**

> Daisuga side story next uwu!


End file.
